dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik
Erik is a character in Dragon Quest XI. He is a thief who becomes a companion to the Luminary early in the story. Left handed and brash, Erik is a capable fighter and pickpocket and wields knives, swords, and boomerangs in combat. Appearance Erik is a young man with blue eyes and slicked back, spiky cyan hair that has a single forelock. He has a single gold hoop earring on each ear and wears purple beads around his neck. His clothes are relatively simple, wearing a hooded dark green tunic with lacing that exposes his chest, a red sash tied around his waist, blue trousers, fingerless gloves, and leather shoes worn with orange socks that are held up with string. He carries a scabbard with a dagger on his sash. Personality Despite his gruff exterior, Erik has a kind heart. He doesn't always believe everything he is told, even from a prophet, but he is willing to admit when he is wrong and do what is right for the good of others. He is described as "slightly nihilistic". Erik uses an American Mid-Atlantic dialect. Biography ''Dragon Quest XI Early life Erik was orphaned along with his sister Mia somewhere near the city of Sniflheim and taken in by the Vikings that lived in the region. The Vikings, however, prove to be cruel slave drivers. Each night, the brother and sister would confide in one another, each dreaming and scheming a way out of their predicament. Each day, the two were worked to the bone. If any did not do as asked, or committed an offence, they were pushed twice as hard. Still, the pair regularly attended church in the city proper, where the priest befriended them; and through the years, he learned much of their history. On one of Mia‘s birthdays, Erik plunders a necklace of gold, adorned with solid rubies, and gives it to her as a gift. The moment she puts it on, everything she touches — living or not — turns to solid gold. With this, Mia realises that she may be able to escape sooner than she had ever thought possible. Erik, meanwhile, has set his sights on greater treasures of the world. Mia’s greed soon gets the better of her, and before long, she herself is turned to gold. Mia reaches out to Erik in pain, but he can do nothing. Her statue is rooted to the spot in their shelter beyond the Vikings‘ hideout. Erik eventually escapes his captors and wanders the world in search of loot. At some point, he is contacted by an entity known as the Seer. The Seer tells him that one day, the Luminary will arrive and how Erik must help him to fulfil a prophecy. At first, he dismisses the Seer's words as utter nonsense, but out of his own curiosity follows them. In Heliodor, he and a man named Derk team up as bandits, stealing a red orb from the castle and stashing it near their hideout in the Downtown division of the city. Road to Yggdrasil For his deeds, Erik is locked up in the castle dungeon, and surely enough, the Luminary does meet him. Erik learns that the Luminary was mistaken for the "Darkspawn", his opponent. Per the prophet‘s words, Erik offers to help him escape. The pair is pursued by Heliodorian foot soldiers through the sewers below, then by a resident black dragon. Barely fast enough to outrun the beast, they survive, jumping to the foothills adjacent to the city. Taking refuge at a nearby church, they rest the night. Erik then proposes going after his prized Red Orb, another part of the prophecy, which should be in its hiding place downtown. Even with help from a local innkeeper, the orb is not found. Under cover of night, the two men slip past one of the city guards to reach the city above. With the castle under heavy guard, they must use the rooftops to navigate to a shop owned by Derk, who may know where the orb is. He retrieved it and sold it back to the castle, which allowed him to raise money to open the shop. Furious, Erik is at the point of strangling his old friend, but the latter also reveals that he may have taken it to a storehouse known as the Kingsbarrow on the Emerald Coast. With the southern gates of the city barricaded, they have to find another route. Stopping briefly in Cobblestone, the pair winds through the Manglegrove and finds an old hut near a broken bridge, its sole resident a dog. The Luminary’s power courses through a root of Yggdrasil and reveals that a monster, the Tricky devil, cursed an old woodcutter as he was fixing the bridge, then set another trap for others passing through. The two men fight and defeat the monster, and the curse is lifted. With the bridge renewed, they are able to proceed. At the Kingsbarrow, Erik locates the orb, though it is about to be taken by a pair of grim gryphons. After dealing with them, he takes it as his own. However, pursuit is not far behind, and the pair must make a break for the Door of Departure to the east, which takes them to Hotto. Exhausted after their journey, the pair takes a break in the saunas of the mountain town. There, they meet two girls, both of whom are looking for missing persons. A red-hooded girl searches in vain for her sister, while the other girl stumbles into the saunas looking for someone else. Erik confuses the two by matching them, but the hooded girl, Veronica, bluntly corrects them. After a trip to the bar where she was denied entry before, Veronica learned that her sister went west, and joins the Luminary‘s party. Now at the Cryptic Crypt, Erik and the Luminary find Veronica‘s sister, Serena, asleep, having been exhausted from her own search. The sisters then agree to come with the two men and find the source of Veronica‘s missing powers. The monster, Jarvis, and his goons spot the party of four and proceed to attack them. With Jarvis defeated, the party also rescues Noah, an informant from Erik‘s thieving days. He guides them to their next destination after a night's rest. In Gondolia, Erik attempts to help the party get a ship, but he and the Luminary are promptly turned aside by the mayor. He gets Veronica's staff back from a boy who just wanted to help the Mayor's son with his speechless voice. That night, more soldiers show up looking for the Darkspawn. Erik is captured and used as bait. After a confrontation with Jasper, a general, he is rescued by the remaining members of the party. Since the party helped the Mayor‘s son earlier, he orders his own merchant ships to provide cover for the party‘s escape from a Tentacular. For the rest of the journey, Erik acts as the streetwise and stalwart companion, ever curious to know where the prophecy he was given may lead next. Rise of the Lord of Shadows After the fall of the World Tree, Erik ends up somewhere near Puerto Valor and stumbles into the cargo hold of the ''Salty Stallion while the Luminary and his allies prepare to board the ship. He makes his presence known as the party heads for the Open Sea, rummaging around to sate intense hunger. The party is shocked by this development. Erik also is confused, because he has a severe case of amnesia. He remembers nothing except who he is, but agrees to go along with them to investigate a mysterious gold barrier in the north. Before they can reach Sniflheim, the fish-fiend Alizarin attacks, using the Red Orb to bolster his defences. Despite his best efforts to sink the Stallion, he is quickly dispatched. As they approach the city, they find it and its people subject to another curse. Citizens are mysteriously vanishing after turning into gold. The unafflicted tremble with fear, while Erik doubles over in pain. Hoping to find a cure for his amnesia, the remaining townsfolk direct the party to the priest of the church. There, in a private rectory, more of Erik‘s past is revealed. As he struggles to remember, his pains grow worse to the point that he pleads to cease the inquiry. Based on the information previously obtained, their next destination is it the Vikings‘ hideout. Before they set out, however, gyldenauts and a Gyldenbritches attack from the sea, taking lifelike gold statues with them and kidnapping Erik in the process. The rest of the party decides to follow them back to the hideout. At the hideout, Erik is swiftly rescued from incompetent guardsmen. The party then proceeds to Erik‘s old shelter, where an intact Yggdrasil root exposes more of Erik‘s past. His composure crumbles instantaneously, as he is wracked with survivor’s guilt for not saving Mia. But, in the five years since the accident, the statue has moved. In one final memory, Mordegon releases Mia from her curse, weaponising her greed and anguish to transform her into Gyldygga, a powerful beast that can transmute any matter into gold. The party must storm the massive Gyldenhal she constructed and put an end to the curse. Erik tries to reason with the newly-minted Spectral Sentinel, but she is blinded by her greed and rage, and so attacks the party. After a long and brutal battle, Gyldegga falls. Mia returns to her senses, but the powers granted by the necklace careen out of control, causing her golden fortress to collapse. Erik dives in to save her, but almost turns to gold himself. With the Luminary's aid, Mia breaks the spell and collapses from shock. Both brother and sister are taken back to the city to recover. After a night‘s rest, Erik rejoins the party with renewed vigour and at peace. He now sets his sights on Mordegon to bring an end to darkness. In Search of Lost Time In the revised timeline, Mordegon has already been neutralised, meaning that the World of Darkness scenario never happened. Thus, Mia is still a statue when she is visited at the shelter. Erik nonetheless introduces the party to her, but has not found a way to free her. He turns to the Luminary for help, who holds up the Sword of Light and breaks her curse. This time around, even she is amazed by his power. Traces of the girl trapped five years ago remain, and she goes to sulk in the corner of the cave. After a while, she asks her brother to take care of a treasured pendant in her stead. Erik makes a pact with her to bring her along on a treasure hunt after the Dark One is deposed. Strategy Erik is a combination of a fragile speedster and a glass cannon. He has low defence, but is extremely quick and can hit fairly hard while also sporting fairly good HP. His agility can reach arbitrator numbers in later levels to the point he can outrun the various metal slimes, making him good at killing them before they can flee. Befitting of a thief, Erik relies more on weakening foes with status ailments such as poison or sleep before dealing killing blows. Erik also has the potential to deal the highest amount of damage to a single target if one invests in his Guile and Knife skill trees. He also is the party member who specialises the best in dual-wielding, which often makes up for his slightly lower power, especially with Knives, as he also can't equip most, if not all, shields. By combining his Divide skill with dual-wielding and his Knife attacks that capitalise on dealing extra damage to foes with status ailments can make him a deadly killer to even the beefiest enemies. Investing in Guile should take priority, as it allows Erik access to Half-Inch, Divide, and various agility and deftness boosts, giving him greater ability to steal, deal damage, and avoid attacks, as well as a useful Pep Power when tag-teamed with the Luminary. He can also learn Critical Claim, that, while it costs a large amount of MP, second only to Magic Burst, can deal a guaranteed critical hit, making him even better at killing Metal Slimes. Voice actors *Kouki Uchiyama (Japanese) - Dragon Quest Rivals *Gunnar Cauthery (English) Trivia *Erik, in many ways, stirs callbacks to Dragon Quest VI: **His story evokes Terry. Both have a situation involving their sisters (Milly getting kidnapped by bandits, Mia wearing a cursed necklace that turns everything, including her, into gold.), go on a quest to become stronger (Terry becomes a swordsman, Erik becomes a thief), and join the protagonist's party (the Prince of Somnia for Terry, the Luminary for Erik.). However, Terry joins after Dhuran is defeated, while Erik joins right after he meets the Luminary in Heliodor Dungeon, and saves Mia after she was appointed one of Mordegon's Spectral Sentinels. **He shares much of his physical appearance with the prior Hero. *Erik also shares a lot in common with Yangus from ''Dragon Quest VIII''. **Both are bandits/thieves who become their respective Hero's first loyal companions, as well as their respective best friends, both seek atonement for their ill-deeds in the past, and both act as, more or less, second-in-commands for their respective parties. Both tend to get into frequent arguments with the shortest member of the party who is also under the effects of a spell/curse (Veronica for Erik, King Trode for Yangus), and both have soft spots for certain females (Mia for Erik, Red for Yangus). Their differences, however, are that Yangus is a large, slow, a big softie, and rather unattractive while Erik is athletic, fast, fragile, gruff, and quite the pretty boy. *When caught dancing, Erik may reference the late American "King of Pop" Michael Jackson. Gallery Erik 2.jpg Erik 3.png Erik 1.png Dragon Quest XI - Erik image2.png Dragon Quest XI - Erik image1.png Other languages de:Erik Category:Dragon Quest XI party members Category:Human Category:Dragon Quest XI characters Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Male characters